1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source system having an intermediary adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-220326 has disclosed a luminescent device. This luminescent device includes a first light source module having a laser light source, and a first irradiation module having a light guide and a wavelength converting member. Laser light is emitted from the laser light source and then guided to a distal end portion of the light guide. The wavelength of the laser light is then converted by the wavelength converting member provided at the distal end portion of the light guide.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-220326, when the luminescent device further includes a second light source module having a lamp light source, the luminescent device needs to include a second irradiation module corresponding to the second light source module. Thus, as the number of light source modules and irradiation modules increases in accordance with the kinds of light to be used, so too do problems encountered by users in assembling the luminescent device, as they may be unable to accurately and easily assemble the luminescent device.
The present invention has been made under these circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a light source system which can be accurately and easily assembled regardless of the kind of irradiation module.